


Spectacle

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster





	Spectacle

“V哥！Yorroll哥！”

张颜齐冲年轻的场务挥了挥手，周震南却只是面无表情地点点头，便径直向拍摄的布景走去。小场务抖了抖，感觉仿佛身边突然刮过一阵凛冽寒风。

“诶今天没有你们的戏啊…”小场务回过神，一边手里几张流程表翻来覆去。

“我们来观摩学习的。”张颜齐耷拉着眉眼，语气倒是很真诚。场务还想回应，他却已经走远了。

周震南早已以一个六亲不认的姿势坐在了场边的一张折叠椅上，那架势好似号令全场的导演。张颜齐坐在了他斜后方一张椅子上，手肘架在膝盖上撑住下巴，懒懒地看着即将开拍的布景。

可是你俩已经是我们最厉害的Top了啊…小场务的疑问咽进了肚子里，接着突然睁大眼睛一个激灵。哦！一定是因为这个新来的Top！

V哥和Yorroll哥果然好敬业哦！捧着流程表，他崇拜地看着那两人的背影。

BKING要从ZERO-G转签到R1SE独家的消息在某论坛掀起了不小的波澜。

“我看ZERO-G命不久矣，B王都走了。”

“R1SE真是名副其实，集1大户啊！”

“啊啊啊啊啊天啊我可以蹲一个B王和我家瑶瑶的合作吗！！！”

“看着ls，请问是妖娆哥念不了经了，还是V总拿不动刀了？”

“lss和ls都lb了，R1SE下午已经发了B王和姚姚的teaser了，虽然只是纯聊天，但我已经in了（。”

“只有我一个人觉得V总这竹马做得很惨吗，有一个Yorroll就算了，现在又来个BKING。”

“姚姚是大家的！！不属于任何人！！”

“这人是谁？很有名吗？我咋没听说过？（懵逼3连.jpg”

“dbq这里一个小萌新，请问瑶瑶和姚姚是一个人吗？？？”

“ls怕不是刚通网？？连R1SE的当家金花Yao都不认识？？人美声甜Yao？？腰细腿长Yao？？温柔可人Yao？？极品人妻Yao？？？…我羡慕你，你还有好多新鲜的精神食粮可以享用🍋（。 Btw回答lss的问题，B王是一家小公司ZERO-G的名Top，人低调出片少，但部部精品 。金瓜配金花，我纸巾已经准备好了（。”

“这男的好丑，配不上Yao。”

“ls有事吗？？？需要去看眼科？？？”

说人家丑的那条是周震南发的，很快收到一堆叫他去看眼科的回复，一怒之下退了论坛关了手机。

“幼稚。”张颜齐在一边凉凉地说，同时面不改色地划手机，在同一论坛的“谁是姚姚的最佳搭档”票选中，选择了“妖娆哥”。

彼时他们两个不约而同去姚琛的公寓找他，运气不佳地碰到对方，不得不一起坐到了姚琛家客厅的沙发上。趁姚琛非要拿水果给他们吃的空档里，他俩各自玩着手机，然后见缝插针地diss对方。

“呵。”周震南冷笑，“大哥就莫说二哥咯，你不幼稚，你给你勒个游戏里的NPC老婆取名叫YaoYao，还下插件给她加泪痣。”

“！你怎么知道——”

“来啦～”男孩子细软的声音伴着他堪称窈窕的身姿来到他们面前，把一碗切好的猕猴桃放到茶几上，又往碗里放了两个小叉子。

周震南和张颜齐敢说，他俩日常摄取的维生素C里有百分之八十都来自姚琛喂给他们的猕猴桃。

“姚老师，你怎么这么贤惠，嫁我。”即使没吃已经感到了嘴里酸，但张颜齐还是很夸张地捂着胸口说，被周震南用余光瞪了一眼。

姚琛似是习惯了他的“玩笑话”，只是眯着眼睛笑，两手放在膝盖上乖巧地坐着。

好特么可爱。对面两人在心里异口同声。

周震南叉了一块猕猴桃，踌躇了一会儿，抬头看姚琛，“我会去看你下一场拍摄。”他说的理所当然，完全不是在征求姚琛意见的口气。

“昂？不用了，你们难得有假期——”

“我也要去！”张颜齐不甘示弱，顺便找了个姚琛无法拒绝的理由，“观摩学习。”姚琛作为R1SE最努力的员工，也绝对不会阻止别人学习。

于是回到片场。

R1SE收益不错，片场布景也颇为精美，在摄影棚里搭出了一个逼真的夜店一角，姚琛穿着黑色的丝绸衬衫和破洞牛仔裤站在酒架和吧台之间。

这部片剧本他们都提前看过，姚琛演一个夜店DJ，暗恋店里一个常客，就是BKING——真名叫任豪——周震南和张颜齐已经差不多把他祖宗十八代都扒干净了——片子的主要内容就是刚和对象分手的任豪来夜店喝闷酒，被逮着机会的姚琛勾引，趁虚而入，两人当场啪啪啪的故事。

这狗血的剧情，一看就是R1SE御用编剧翟潇闻写的剧本。

“我愿意为你做任何事…”画着妖冶浓妆的姚琛一边手肘撑在吧台上，凝视低着头坐在吧台对面的任豪，另一只手修长细柔的手指从年轻男人的肩膀缓缓往下抚摸，满满的痴迷奉献、诱人承诺，怕是圣人都要跟着他走，在场无人不感到自己半边身子都过电般酥麻。

不愧是R1SE最红的Bottom，姚琛的业务能力可不仅仅是在床上。

马德，这台词矫情得跟琼瑶剧有得一拼。张颜齐在心里腹诽。偏偏他们那位姓高的老板就是很吃这一套，然后姚琛又很能消化这种台词，然后观众们都非常买账。

姚琛的手指越滑越低，眼看就要触到男人的裤裆，却被后者突然捉住腕子拉起手来，姚琛无比自然地瑟缩了一下，对上任豪的目光。

任豪神情难以阅读，直直看进姚琛的眼里，然后在姚琛呼吸开始加速的瞬间，用力握着他的手腕将他往前扯，凑上去含住了他的嘴唇。

张颜齐抱着点逃避的心思侧了侧脸，看到周震南仿佛一具雕塑，冷着脸眼睛也不眨地看着眼前这幕，莫名顿生一股竞争意识，也转回视线再次专注。

“Cut！”导演突然开麦让屏息凝神的两人都惊了一下。

姚琛和任豪立刻分开了。

周震南和张颜齐小小松了一口气。

“小李，你上去，我们补一个接吻的特写” 导演对摄像师指挥道。

周震南和张颜齐又提起一口气。

大家纷纷看向了导演面前的小屏幕。

摄像师在两人旁边就位后，姚琛和任豪又重复了刚刚接吻前几秒的镜头，很快再次亲到了一起，但这次明显与刚刚不同的是两人都刻意地多加了舌头。姚琛张开嫣红的唇，熟练又符合角色设定地伸出粉色的软舌，舌尖撩拨任豪的唇角，与任豪的舌头紧紧贴在一起绕着圈在空气中缠绵嬉戏，然后又被任豪强势地吸进嘴里吮咬。

小屏幕里姚琛被任豪捏住了后颈，轻皱着眉头，眉尾柔柔地垂下来，画着眼线的泛红眼角却向上吊起，使他整个人看起来艳色逼人；他浓密的睫毛盖住眼眸，微微颤抖着。

照理说周震南和张颜齐应该早就见怪不怪，这都是拍片的惯常套路，姚琛也跟他们这么拍过，但此刻接吻的啧啧水声和姚琛绵软的鼻音，听起来就是格外令人心惊肉跳。

拍到了满意的特写，导演切回了另一个较远的机位。抬起头看，姚琛正撅着屁股爬到了吧台上，接着分开他那双极具杀伤力的大长腿，顺着吧台边缘滑到了任豪大腿上，坐进了他怀里，整个过程中姚琛双手都捧着任豪的脸，两人的嘴没有分开过。

不消片刻，任豪已经按照剧本撕开了姚琛衬衣的前襟，一手托着他的背一手环着他纤细的腰，埋头于他线条优美的胸乳。

“Cut！”导演再次扬声，“拉近。”

小屏幕里再次显示特写镜头，任豪的舌尖贴着姚琛微微鼓起的乳晕打转，再顺势舔到他嫩红的乳尖，直到把整个乳头含进嘴里吮吸。

姚琛急促地喘息，发出细碎的嘤咛，手指难耐地穿过任豪的发丝轻轻揪住，镜头慢慢上移，拍到了姚琛伸展开的颈项和后仰的脑袋，妖冶的脸上是一种近乎天真的快乐和迷蒙。

周震南和张颜齐都很熟悉这个画面了，这不完全是表演——姚琛的乳头很敏感，的确是经不起玩的。

“唔…可以...咬…用力…嗯啊——”任豪显然恭敬不如从命，咬住那娇嫩的蓓蕾，引来姚琛甜美呻吟后紧跟的一声啜泣。

张颜齐眼角瞥到一丝动作，是周震南咬住了手指。

“喜欢么？”任豪低沉地说。烂俗的台词在他嘴里莫名地令人战栗。

姚琛真的发抖了，他揉着任豪后脑勺的头发，声音撒娇一般粘腻，俨然一副终于得到喜欢的人疼爱的姿态，“喜欢…还要嗯…”

很快，姚琛挺着被男人咬得熟红的两个乳头又坐上吧台，迫不及待地被后者脱光了下半身后，像一尾离不了水的鱼一般又滑回了男人的怀里，搂住了男人的脖子，眼角泛红地去蹭男人的脸。

任豪一边啄吻着他的脸颊，一边手伸到他背后，同时脚点地一蹬，让两人转了个方向，变成他靠着吧台，而姚琛背对着外面，好方便摄像师拍到姚琛自觉撅起的光裸下身。

男人的手指拨开了他的臀瓣，让凑近的摄像机拍到了姚琛臀缝间暗粉色的后洞，还有稍前面一些的丰润的花穴。

那里肉鼓鼓的花瓣微微外翻，中间往外涓涓流水，已经把前后两个洞都濡湿一片，看起来随时可以被顺畅地插入了。

“已经这么湿了。”任豪咬住姚琛发红的耳廓，“是不是刚刚勾引我的时候就已经湿了？嗯？”

姚琛哆嗦了一下，稍稍侧过脸，看向任豪的神情是矛盾又和谐的害羞和放荡，“每次见到你，和你说话，我、我都会湿…”

场边围观的两位Top忍不住在心里想，是姚琛提前给自己准备过了，还是真的因为…这个男人？

一时郁结。

客观地说，任豪的条件的确很好，周震南和张颜齐出于某种天经地义的雄性好胜心，在任豪解开裤头后观察了一下他的家伙——他大概算是中和了他俩的优势，粗长适中，数据应该都挺优异，前段还微微上翘，龟头特别饱满，是根好瓜。

当然，他们此刻是不可能理智客观的，周震南更是恨不得眼睛能射激光，现在就把任豪那根东西切下来。尤其是当那根东西顶开姚琛两腿之间的花瓣，一口气全部插进去的时候，连自诩心态好的张颜齐都感觉心脏揪了起来。

这一幕当然也被特写拍摄下来，姚琛胯生得窄小，屁股肉却不少，甚至因此更显得挺翘，伴着任豪向上顶撞的节奏一次次打在后者的腿上，激起肉浪颤动。

不知为何两人很快感到姚琛比平时反应来得大，叫声动听投入却带着一丝失控的无措，不是表演性质的那种。结果没想任豪用这个面对面的姿势没插几十下，姚琛就开始蹬腿，带着哭腔讨饶，“等、等一下，啊——不行…要到了，要到了…”

在场人都有些惊讶，导演喊了cut。这不是在剧本里的，是姚琛真实地在求饶。

周震南整个人紧绷得仿佛一碰就能断，打到周围人身上。导演先开口，“怎么回事？怎么这么快？”

导演与他们都合作多次，很了解他们的工作状态，对敬业乖巧的姚琛尤其偏爱。此刻他问出这问题，也并没有责怪的意思，反倒有些关心。姚琛是非常专业的，若非真的无法忍耐，绝不会自己开口喊停。

周震南和张颜齐都明白是怎么回事。“对不起，可、可不可以现在就换个姿势…”姚琛一手摸到自己小腹上，红着脸喘气，“对不起，我没有…可能还不太适应。”

他说得不清不楚，张颜齐张嘴替他解释，觉得自己颇有种自虐的意思，“是因为这位B王的形状，给姚姚刺激太大了。”

周震南接着说，“用后入位。”语气冷得掉渣子。

大家都是干这行的，顿时都明白过来。任豪的神情从疑惑到不易察觉的调侃，他眉眼带笑地冲坐在他怀里的人说，“我不介意，我可以让你高潮不止一次。”

姚琛抖了一下，忍不住把脸埋进掌心。这下好了，在场所有人都知道了自己的G点在靠近肚子那边；任豪每一次进出坚硬上翘的顶端都会不偏不倚地狠狠刮过那里，带来剧烈的酥麻酸意，让他吃不消。

导演摆摆手表示让他们换下一个姿势，任豪遂搂着姚琛站起来，温柔地让他转身趴到吧台上；拍摄继续，任豪从后面又捅了进去。

许是刚刚积累的快感一时无法消散，姚琛的身体承受不了太多刺激，他手指扣着吧台的另一边，忍得膝盖都直哆嗦，任豪也没有让他好过的意思，精壮的腰胯保持一个稳定的节奏又深又重地往他体内撞，引得他娇糯的呻吟越来越高。

“不用忍，宝贝，”任豪俯下身来，贴到姚琛背上，将他上身压到吧台上，他热胀的乳头紧紧贴到冰凉的大理石上，激得他尖叫。“喷出来，我想看你高潮的样子。”

这是剧本里没有的台词，但导演没有喊cut。张颜齐叉开腿，开始抖腿。

姚琛发出一声长长的绝望又快乐的尖叫，从周震南和张颜齐的角度，只看到他被压着的屁股狂颤了一阵，然后便有透明的液体顺着两人贴在一起的腿流下来。

这次导演喊cut后，他们两个依然保持着紧贴在一起的姿势。

“很好很好。”导演说，“下一个姿势。”

任豪臂膀裹着姚琛直起上身， 又坐回了那张高脚凳，这次姚琛背对着他，坐在他腿上，膝弯被任豪捏住，大开的双腿正对着摄像机。

姚琛目光已经有些涣散，任豪再次顶进去的时候才回过一些神来，慌乱地抓住任豪肌肉修长的小臂，脑袋往后靠在男人肩膀上，上气不接下气地回应男人的荤话，乖顺地呜咽着说舒服，好深，再用力一点。

他下面的肉穴已是饱受蹂躏的模样，被彻底干开了，就像开到荼蘼的花。他那处受多了男人疼爱和浇灌，早就学会快过它主人的意识获得快乐，此刻像自己有意识般收缩着搅紧任豪的阴茎，深处的花心更是不断地嘬弄着男人敏感的龟头。

任豪显然也不能再游刃有余——周震南和张颜齐都有亲身体会，非常理解这种感受——他额角冒汗，脸颊上的肌肉紧绷。他咬着牙往上猛顶了好几十下，每次都带出四溅的淫液，好像在捅一个包含汁水的烂熟的果子，直把姚琛干得腰腹痉挛，对着摄像机再次潮吹到叫不出声音。

“哎——”摄像师小李抱歉地出声，“不好意思，刚刚机器突然没电了，我没注意到…前面那段没拍到。”

“怎么搞的？”导演有些不悦，小李忙不迭的道歉。片场各种意外都有，这也不算什么大事，导演便问道，“还能再来一次吗？”

他这问题本是想问姚琛的，但却是任豪做了回答，“没问题。”

他亲了亲窝在他怀里的姚琛的泪痣，后者还沉浸在高潮余韵中，有些恍惚。任豪不知贴在他耳边说了些什么，姚琛眼睫低垂扑扇了几下，顺从柔软地对导演说，他准备好了。

早拍早结束，小李很快换好电池，继续中断的拍摄。

这次花的时间更短，姚琛就哭喘着嗫嚅要去了，任豪小幅度地大力戳刺后，猛地拔出来，任姚琛拱起身挺着腰胯，让镜头捕捉到他下身剧烈收缩着喷出一波又一波水液的肉洞。他这次吹得尤其厉害，喷出的爱液甚至溅到不少在镜头上。

下一个镜头轮到任豪了，他重新插回去，一边顶一边问，“要不要我射在里面，你不是很喜欢我吗？”

“要…啊啊…给我，全部、射在里面…呜呜…喜欢，好喜欢你…呜….”

任豪紧皱眉头，又顶了百来下，然后射在了姚琛体内——当然不是真的内射，在两段之间他已经戴上了套。

这不妨碍周振南快把自己的手指啃秃了，而张颜齐抖腿抖到全身共振。

他们专心注视着因激烈性爱而虚弱的姚琛，没有注意到任豪眯着眼睛投向他们的目光。

他们自然也不知道，姚琛最后一次高潮前，任豪贴在他耳边说的话。

“你看，那两个人，他们在盯着你看，这是不是让你更兴奋了？”

END

番外：

某论坛新片repo讨论贴：

“卧槽卧槽卧槽我不能呼吸了，B王和瑶瑶的处女作我要再一帧一帧地舔亿遍！！！”

“讲真我好想知道V总和妖娆哥看过这片了吗，他们什么心情，我们可以拥有评论音轨吗？”

“ls，你在asking for too much.”

“一夜之间这里多了好多B姚党…不行！我坚持V姚Y姚不动摇！！”

“＋1，V姚的温柔小妈系列和贴心小秘书系列我不能忘怀。”

“那我给Y姚站街，校园禁果和杀手X站街小美人在我心里永远珍藏。”

“作为一个B王粉，我必须要说这片里的B王和之前的好不同，我还以为他只有高冷的人肉打桩机一个模式…感觉他这次好投入？？？难道是演技提升了？？还是…”

“我只有一句话：我对之后的企划迫不及待（苍蝇搓手.jpg”

真*END


End file.
